


Razor

by amoama



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Franky’s asked, so Boomer will."</p>
<p>For the Drabble Day prompt, "Razor".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Razor

Boomer handles the precious razor Franky gave her carefully. It’s such a delicate gift. The handle looks like whale bone or something. Not the usual makeshift needlepoints she has to rely on in a tight spot. This one is crafted, it’s been smuggled in special for Boomer at Franky’s request. If Franky hadn’t said it was a “fucking stupid suicidal idea, Booms”, Boomer would have inscribed her initials.

Franky’s asked, so Boomer will. It’s not a question. Shanking an inmate isn’t a big deal, it’s not even to kill, just scare. The only problem is how to save the blade.


End file.
